


Sleepover

by Shatterflowerdemon



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, I promise no sex this time, M/M, Pure gays, RIP the couch, damnit harry, smol chillren, the drunk bastards, tom is an anxious one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterflowerdemon/pseuds/Shatterflowerdemon
Summary: Pure Tomarry sleepover





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miistical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miistical/gifts).



Tom shifted the bag across his shoulder. He was sure he had the correct time, he had already checked several times. He knocked once more and waited- waiting again. As more time passed tom's concern grew.

His eyes flicked down to check the letter once more. Everything was correct. His hand was reaching for the door before he could stop it.

To his astonishment, the block before him had moved. What stood there was well worth the wait. Harry in all his Gryffindor and mussed glory.

Said boy scrubbed his hair nervously. "Sorry about that, I fell asleep on the couch". Such a harry thing to do, the older boy mused to himself. Harry moved to the side and let Tom in.

The hours flew by them in a whirlwind of banter, sarcasm and chocolate frogs. The two had long since changed into their pajamas and gotten comfortable. They lay on a DIY cot made of who knows how many blankets. Harry's idea, naturally. Tom had been the one to pop open the cherry liqueur hidden under the couch. It stirred the memory of the two buying it on a whim while 'hanging out'.

It was not unusual for Harry to get drunk before them. However, something possessed tom to get just, if not more, drunk. As such the two found themselves somehow swaddled together in a blanket burrito. Those bastards-drunk as they were- managed to tip the couch over. Not that they cared when they'd rather cling onto one another and babble about how nice each other smelled.

Tom thought the hangover was worth it the next morning. It did give him an excuse to stay, though.

Not that Harry would have let him do anything different.


End file.
